Delicate, Sexy And Dangerous Dirty Girls
by DehBotelho
Summary: Isabella, Rosalie e Alice são amigas inseparáveis. Elas são garotas delicadas, sexy', perigosas e safadas. Depois de dois meses trabalhando duro, elas tiram uma noite de folga. O que essa noite reserva para as três?


— Anda Bella! Vamos acabar nos atrasando! – Gritou-me Alice no andar de baixo.

— Calma Alice! Estou quase pronta! – gritei de volta. Urgh! Alice sabia ser irritante quando queria! Terminei de passar o batom vermelho e ajeitei meu vestido.

Rude Boy da Rihanna ainda tocava no andar abaixo e eu não conseguir refrear meu sorriso. Eu e minhas amigas estávamos mal intencionadas essa noite. Passamos a tarde toda animadas para isso.

— Isabella se você não descer eu vou ai te busca vadia! – gritou minha outra amiga/colega de apartamento, Rosalie.

Revirei meus olhos e sorri.

Eu, Alice e Rosalie, erámos amigas desde nossos quatro anos, quando nos conhecemos na pré-escola Raio de Sol em Forks (sempre achamos o nome simplesmente irônico, já que na cidade de Forks, onde nascemos, havia de tudo, menos sol).

Desde aquele primeiro dia de aula na pré-escola, em que Rosie me protegeu de alguns garotos inconvenientes e depois nós duas ajudamos Alie que havia caído do escorrega, não nos separamos mais. Quando eu digo não nos separamos, eu realmente quero dizer isso. Estudamos juntas todo o colegial, faculdade e trabalhamos juntas no mesmo local.

Temos a mesma idade, 27 anos. Rosie é a mais velha, já que tinha nascido em junho; depois vinha Alie, nascida em agosto e eu em setembro. Quando decidimos frequentar a mesma faculdade, Jornalismo, imediatamente já estávamos alugando um apartamento e fazendo planos para os nossos próximos anos. Moramos juntas desde então, e isso já se fazia uns oito anos.

Olhei-me mais uma vez no espelho. Eu, Isabella Marie Swan estava pronta! E estava gostando muito do que via.

Meus olhos verdes, herdados de minha amada mãe, contrastavam com a maquiagem preta e esfumada em minhas pálpebras. Meus cabelos na cor castanho, quase um chocolate, herdados de meu pai, sempre lisos na altura de minha cintura, agora estavam cacheados com ondas grandes, me dando um ar sedutor e fatal. Em meus lábios carnudos um batom absurdamente vermelho. Meu corpo, cheio de curvas que eu adorava cultivar na academia e com uma alimentação balanceada, estavam sendo mostardas em meu vestido Wes Gordon Ellipse branco, com sandálias douradas Giuseppe Zanotti.

Como eu tinha seios fartos que estavam sendo mostrados lindamente pelo decote do vestido, coloquei um cordão delicado juntamente com o anel que fazia par, que ganhei do Excelentíssimo Charles Smith Swan, deputado democrata de Washington DC. Já que estava abusando no decote, coloquei somente um delicado brinco Jennifer Meyer, presente da linda Renné Dwyer Swan, primeira-dama e filantropa.

Borrifei meu perfume Diesel que eu simplesmente amava, por ser presente do meu amado avô, o senador Swan. Peguei minha clutch do Alexander McQueen sobre minha cama, colocando meu celular, algum dinheiro e meu batom e desci até o primeiro andar do apartamento. Sorri para meu reflexo no espelho mais uma vez e soprei um beijo.

Hoje a noite prometia ser muito boa!

Love, Sexy And Magic da Ciara com Justin Timberlake agora tocava a todo vapor e não contive o sorriso sacana e o aceno de cabeça ao ver minhas duas melhores amigas se agarrando e dançando coladas ao som daquela música extremamente excitante.

Rosalie Lilian Hale era uma daquelas loiras estonteantes altas e esbeltas, que seriam capazes de parar qualquer trânsito.

Baby Rosie, como a chamávamos, com seus 1,80m, olhos na incrível cor azul turquesa e um corpo extremamente curvilíneo, cultivado religiosamente quatro vezes por semana na academia, era extremamente linda e sedutora.

Filha de Jonh Thompson Hale II, general de alta patente do Pentágono, e Elizabeth Taylor Hale, uma arquiteta renomada, tinha sido criada com toda pompa e circunstancia por sua mãe e pelos olhos de águia do pai, que sempre a cercaram de mimos, amor, artes marciais e defesa pessoal. Baby Rosie era linda, porém fatal. Conseguia derrubar um homem com o dobro de seu peso em segundos, e isso fazia com que seu pai ficasse menos em seu pé, insistindo com seguranças para acompanhá-la.

Baby Rosie estava belíssima, como sempre!

O conjunto usado por ela era assinado pelas irmãs Kardashians, que consistia em um cropped e uma saia lápis na cor verde oliva. O conjunto era espetacular e era justo em seu corpo, não deixando nada à imaginação. Ainda bem que Tio Jonh não estava aqui para ver sua baby Rosie... Se bem que logo ele saberia onde estávamos...

Em seus pés, ela usava uma altíssima sandália assinada por nosso estilista favorito Giuseppe Zanotti em um tom mais nude com detalhes dourados. Em seu pescoço, descendo por seu decote e abraçando as curvas de sua cintura, ela usa uma belíssima peça de body chain dourado, e um brinco que contornava toda sua orelha direita e um delicado brinco menor na esquerda. Todas as suas joias eram cravejadas de diamantes, e provavelmente eram assinadas por Ileana Makri, design de joias preferidas de Rosie.

Sua maquiagem estava mais natural: seus olhos estavam esfumados com tons de marrons e em sua boca dançava um batom nude. Seus cabelos, tão longos quantos os meus, também estavam mais volumosos devidos aos cachos largos feitos mais cedo no Ananya Spa.

Mary Alice Scott Brandon era um serzinho minúsculo, nossa Pequena Polegarzinha. Mas não se engane pelos seus 1,65m. Kitty Alie, como eu e Rosie a chamávamos, tinha um corpo completamente curvilíneo. Mas o que se realmente se destacava era bunda. Dizíamos que ela era uma Kardashian/Jenner abandonada pela família do famoso reality show e nunca nos havia dito nada.

Kitty Alie era filha de Ryan Christopher Brandon, um diplomata e Alison Scott Brandon uma advogada criminal. Dessa forma Alie podia ser tão doce quanto um pote de mostarda escura. Ela sabia ser enérgica quando necessário, porém com aqueles que amava era carinhosa e extremamente dedicada.

Nossa pequena Kardashian/Jenner esquecida estava linda!

Ela usava um curtíssimo vestido Balmain, sua marca predileta, que parecia um blaizer, na cor verde esmeralda com bordados detalhados em prata com alguns cristais e pérolas, preso em seu corpo por somente dois botões. Tio Ryan teria um infarto se visse a roupa escolhida para a noite por sua fadinha. Em seus pés, ela usava uma belíssima bota aberta de Giuseppe Zanotti, que valorizava completamente o vestido.

Kitty Alie tinha seus lindos e curtos cabelos em um penteado com cachos bagunçados, lhe dando um ar de sensualidade e leveza. Em suas orelhas carregava os presentes que eu e Rosie havíamos dado em seu último aniversário, um brinco com esmeraldas e diamantes negros, assinado pelo design Noor Fares, e um piercing com diamantes negros assinado por Repossi. Em seus finos e delicados dedos, anéis com diamantes negros, também de Repossi.

Sua maquiagem consistia em olhos básicos, porém marcantes, com um lindo delineado gatinho e muito lápis preto kajal na linha d'água. Eu seus lábios um lindo batom em um tom de ameixa.

Sorri em aprovação para as duas. Hoje não estávamos nem um pouco bem intencionadas! Nossas roupas nos valorizam e gritavam para quem quisesse ouvir: somos sexys e gostosas e sabemos disso!

Deixei minha pequena bolsa sobre a mesinha de centro e me aproximei de minhas amigas, que continuavam dançando presas uma na outra pelas pernas.

Coloquei-me atrás de Alie, já rebolando o ritmo da música. Passei as mãos delicadamente pela lateral de seu pequeno e muito curvilíneo corpo, apertando sua bunda. Levei minhas mãos mais para cima e as infiltrei em seus seios, apertando os pequenos montes arredondados e beliscando seus mamilos. Recebi em troca um gemido de aprovação.

Rosie mordia sensualmente o lábio ao também ter seus seios apertados pelas pequeninas mãos de Alie. Ao perceber minha presença, ela me fitou com seus intensos olhos azul turquesa e passou sua mão sensualmente por minhas coxas, indo até minha buceta, que não se encontrava coberta por uma nenhuma calcinha para não marcar o vestido. Gemi em contentamento.

Não nos leve à mal. Não somos lésbicas ou bis.

Bom... Uma vez que bebemos muito em uma festa de fraternidade acabamos nos empolgando um pouco e no dia seguinte acordamos as três completamente nuas e emboladas na cama de Rosie. Aquela noite tinha sido quente. E ocasionalmente quando bebíamos demais, como tinha acontecido hoje, acabávamos na situação que nos encontrávamos agora.

Não que eu não me sentisse atraída por minhas amigas e elas por mim... Nós éramos lindas, com um corpo de dar inveja e, muito mais regular do que queríamos por conta do trabalho, acabávamos por ficar alguns meses sem sexo. E já estávamos alteradas pelas incontáveis doses de tequila... Uma coisa sempre levava a outra e ai...

E aquela era uma dessas situações. Como em tudo na nossa vida, acabamos arrumando emprego no mesmo jornal quando nos formamos. Cada uma de nós era responsável por uma seção do jornal: eu pela de viagens, Alie pela de moda e Rosie pela de economia. Ultimamente o trabalho vinha nos ocupando a mente a agenda, com muitas viagens e cobertura de eventos importantes. Havíamos acabo de chegar naquela semana de Milão, cobrindo um grande evento de moda. Era raro viajarmos juntas, já que trabalhávamos em áreas diferentes, mas ir até a capital mundial da moda foi maravilhoso com as meninas! Porém, nada de diversão para nós!

Nunca havia trabalhado tanto em minha vida! Nosso editor chefe resolveu que seria incrível se nós três pudéssemos dar notícias ao vivo pela internet, relatando o que acontecia nos eventos em tempo real. No começo acham os a ideia legal, mas na hora de colocar em prática, foi um verdadeiro inferno! Era uma correria filha da puta para entregar as matérias que nos foram mandadas a tempo, parem serem postadas no site do jornal. Quando chegamos nos Estados Unidos estávamos exaustas! Tanto mental quanto fisicamente.

Porém Kitty Alie acabou nos convencendo de que necessitávamos sair para relaxar um pouco. E nada melhor para relaxar do que uma foda deliciosa e selvagem com um completo desconhecido.

Então imagine três mulheres loucas por sexo, em um estado de embriaguez significativo e escutando o dia inteiro musicas com teor sexual? Nós estávamos com tesão. E muito! E nesses casos...

— Caralho... Se vocês não pararem com isso gozarei aqui agora... – sussurrou Alie puxando meu cabelo de minha nuca, fazendo-me gemer.

Percebi então que a música a muito já tinha acabado e que estávamos completamente ofegantes.

— É melhor pararmos mesmo... Vocês duas são gostosas, e seus dedos são divinos Kitty Alie, mas preciso de um pau grande e grosso dentro de mim. – disse Rosie se aproximando e dando um selinho em mim e em Alice.

— Concordo com vocês meninas. Vamos logo para essa boate! – disse animada indo novamente até a mesinha de centro pegando minha bolsa, sendo acompanhada por minhas amigas.

Fomos rindo e brincando com a outra até a portaria de nosso prédio e não nos importamos em levar casacos. A noite estava um pouco fria, mas nossa intenção é que no final dela, nós não estaríamos vestindo nada e faríamos uma atividade que nos deixaria com muito calor!

Chamamos um taxi e logo chegávamos ao nosso destino da noite, a boate recém inaugurada Nerfetiti. Essa boate estava sendo muito bem recomendada por apresentar para seus frequentadores um ambiente completamente envolvente, sensual e alucinante. Sua propaganda era que ninguém saia dali desacompanhado.

Ao chegarmos na entrada, vimos uma imensa fila de pessoas esperando para entrar na boate e foi impossível não perceber os olhares famintos que recebíamos dos homens, que nos fodiam com os olhos.

— Vamos girls! – disse-nos Rosie lançando-nos seu sorriso sensual e piscando um olho, chamando a atenção de muitos caras na fila, e principalmente dos dois seguranças que nos fitavam tão famintos quanto.

Sorrimos de volta balançando a cabeça, e fomos diretamente à porta da boate apresentando nossos convites super exclusivos e Vips. Essa era uma das vantagens de se trabalhar como uma cadela durante dois meses sem descanso: mimos.

Depois do sucesso da semana de moda, nosso editor acabou nos dando os convites para essa boate, dizendo para que aproveitássemos o que não tínhamos conseguido aproveitar em Milão.

Ao entrarmos na boate, o som de Bobby Valentino, Gangsta Love encheu nossos ouvidos e percebemos porque aquela estava sendo a boate mais comentada de Seattle. Toda a decoração era no estilo egípcio, em tons de dourado, azul turquesa, azul pavão e vermelho. Nas colunas que imitavam pedra, metros de tafetá, seda e linho esvoaçavam, em tons de dourado, branco e marfim. As mesas nada mais eram do que centros de mesa dourados e em volta muitas almofadas, das mais variadas cores. Algumas colunas tinham esfinges e estátuas egípcias, dando mais sofisticação e encantamento ao local. Era uma suntuosidade egípcia.

No teto, haviam grandes gaiolas douradas com mulheres e homens semi nus que rebolavam e seduziam ao som das músicas. As luzes neon davam um toque a mais à decoração, colocada em lugares estratégicos, dando aquela sensação de estar escondido mais ao mesmo tempo não.

Fomos guiadas até o segundo andar da boate, onde ficavam os camarotes Vips. Nosso camarote era tão suntuoso quanto o resto da boate. Sua entrada era adornada com um lindo cortinado de cetim em vermelho bordô e um cortinado em tafetá de seda transparente com pequenos pontos de luz bordados em dourado.

À minha direita tínhamos uma grande almofada em dourado e ao seu lado uma grande travessa do mesmo tom, com queijos, pães e algumas frutas, como uvas, morangos e maças. Já a minha esquerda tínhamos um mini bar, em mogno com detalhes dourados com um grande balde de gelo dourado com champanhe e uma garrafa do whisky Golden Label Reserve e mais duas pequenas travessas douradas com tâmaras, amendoins, nozes e castanhas.

No meio do camarote tínhamos uma pequena mesa redonda também em mogno com detalhes dourados e em cima dela duas garrafas da vodca que mais amávamos, Ciroc, além de pequenas garrafas de cranberry. Gemi internamente em contentamento. Realmente estávamos sendo mimadas e eu adorava aquilo.

Nosso garçom nos explicou como era o esquema de pedidos para repor as bebidas e as comidas quando necessário e se despediu de nós nos desejando uma ótima noite.

Já nos havíamos servido de uma taça de champanhe com uma cereja no fundo do copo e ainda olhávamos embasbacadas com a beleza do lugar.

— Deus! Esse lugar é simplesmente maravilhoso! Agora entendo o porquê de ser uma das boates mais comentadas ultimamente... – disse uma Alie animada. Ela sorveu mais um gole de seu champanhe e gemeu em contentamento – Hum... Posso me acostumar com isso...

Acabamos rindo concordando.

Podíamos ter trabalhado como vadias, mas no final sempre valia a pena, se recebêssemos mimos como estes...

— Essa música é deliciosa de dançar... – disse Rosie, começando a rebolar e foi se aproximando mais de mim, sorrindo de forma sensual.

Balancei minha cabeça. Mulher terrível!

— Com toda certeza é! – respondi mordendo meu lábio sensualmente para ela. Nos aproximamos, encaixando nossas pernas e rebolando juntas, de forma lenta e sensual, assim como a batida da música.

Nossas mãos que não estavam ocupadas com nossas taças de champanhe, vagavam pelas curvas uma da outra. A música tinha uma batida extremamente sensual e o clima da boate além do champanhe já se juntando às doses incontáveis de tequila ajudava ao máximo à aura de sexo que envolvia nós três.

A música já chegava aos seus acordes finais, fazendo eu e Rosie abrirmos nossos olhos e sorrirmos uma para outra de forma sensual.

Terminamos de beber nosso champanhe e então mais uma vez Rosie se aproximou de mim com sua cereja em seus lábios. Demos um selinho, comento a fruta juntas, se desgrudar nossos olhos.

Alie se aproximou de nós rindo sensualmente e balançando a cabeça, com duas taças com uma bebida rosa, e gemi internamente a agradecendo pela minha bebida predileta de vodka com cranberry. Eu e Rosie agradecemos e ao sorver um gole de minha bebida cabei gemendo em contentamento. Estava delicioso! Então a música de Justin Timberlake, Sexy Back começava.

— Kardashian... Você sabe preparar uma vodka com cranberry... Me foda! – disse Rosie sorvendo mais um gole de sua bebida gemendo indecentemente.

Sorri, piscando um olho para Alie e também sorvendo mais um gole de minha bebida. Esta, sorriu para nós.

— Obrigada sexy's! Acredito que essa música seja muito propícia, pois vocês deram uma delícia de show... – nos disse ela sorrindo sacana e levando sua bebida até seus lábios, sorvendo um gole - Foi um show tão gostoso de presenciar, que temos companhia... E eles parecem estar doidos para que vocês duas os façam de escravos... – sussurrou ela balançando delicadamente sua cabeça para o nosso lado esquerdo, atrás de onde eu estava.

Vi Rosie arregalar seus lindos olhos e sorrir. Mas não era um sorriso qualquer. Era o seu sorris "modo vadia on" e sussurrou.

— Puta merda! Me foda! – sussurrou ela.

Deus! A situação devia ser ao, muito boa.

Esperei algum tempo e me virei de forma lenta. Me foda!

Nos encarando com fome no olhar estavam os três homens mais lindos e gostosos que já tinha visto. O primeiro, debruçado na grade, era grande, com uns 1,90m, extremamente musculoso, com olhos azuis e cabelos extremamente pretos, e quando nos pegou olhando-o sorriu exibindo duas covinhas encantadoras. Mas seu sorriso não era encantador. Era fodidamente sexy. Ele vestia uma blusa social branca com detalhes em preto e cinza colada ao seu corpo e uma calça jeans escura e sapatênis brancos. O grandão fitava Rosie com um sorriso extremamente sacana, que até mesmo eu fiquei molhada.

Ao seu lado um homem mediano estava encostado em uma coluna e sorria de forma enigmática. Com uns 1,75m, com olhos azuis acinzentados e cabelos loiros, cortados em um estilo militar, com alguns músculos, ele fitava Alie com extremo interesse. Este vestia uma blusa branca com uma jaqueta preta de couro, calças pretas e botas.

Mas quando me deparei com o terceiro cara. ** . **! Desculpe mamãe, mas aquele cara deveria ser um perigo para qualquer mulher!

Ele deveria ter uns 1,80m de altura. Seus cabelos tinham uma cor estranha de acobreado e estavam penteados de uma forma que parecia que o cara tinha acabado de foder uma mulher: completamente revoltos. Seu rosto era com um queixo e um maxilar anguloso (com a porra de uma barba por fazer) com maças do rosto proeminentes. Sobrancelhas grossas que abrigavam os mais intensos olhos verdes esmeralda. Tinha um corpo musculoso e torneado. Vestia uma blusa preta de botões com detalhes cinza dobrada até o cotovelo, um jeans de lavagem clara. O cara gritava sexo. E eu agora gritava para que ele fizesse sexo comigo.

Ao reparar que eu o encarava, o homem levou o copo aos lábios e sorveu o líquido âmbar, lambendo seus lábios em seguida. Eu gemi internamente (acho que gemi).

— Puta merda... Acho que acabei de gozar... – disse uma Alie com respiração acelerada geme desavergonhadamente, bebendo o restante de sua bebida.

— Nem me fale Kardashian... Aquele grandão ali é do meu tipo... – respondeu Rosie lambendo os lábios e sorrindo de forma provocante - Mas, puta merda, eu não vou até eles! Posso estar desesperada por sexo, mas não sou tão oferecida assim... – complementou ela tão excitada quanto eu e Alie. – Bella... – sussurrou Rosie perto do meu ouvido vendo que minha respiração estava acelerada– Tudo bem sweet?

Respirei fundo, bebendo o restante de minha bebida em um só gole.

— Deus! Que homem é aquele?! – disse para elas sorrindo de forma provocativa - Concordo com você Baby Rosie... Estou desesperada por sexo, mas não mesmo que vou me oferecer! Posso ser um pouco vadia, mas nem tanto...

— Então o que faremos!? – perguntou uma Alie manhosa...

Nesse momento, como que atendendo nossas preces, a batida de Partition da Beyoncé começa.

Olhamos uma para as outras e sorrimos cúmplices. Alie e Rosie viraram o resto de suas bebidas, nos aproximamos e selamos nossos lábios em um selinho demorado. Olhamos para nossos expectadores, que nos olhavam chocados e extremamente excitados. Sorrimos sacanas, demos as mãos e seguimos até as escadas que nos levariam até o primeiro andar, para a pista de dança.

Ao chegarmos na pista, imediatamente eu, Alie e Rosie nos embolávamos em pernas e mãos dançando de forma provocante e sensual, passeando nossos dedos nas curvas uma das outras, praticamente provocando toda ala masculina que se encontrava naquela boate.

Então descemos juntas até o chão, rebolando de forma lenta, e quando subíamos, empinando ao máximo nossas nada pequenas bundas, senti cada uma de nós ser puxada dos braços uma das outras e segundos depois, bati minhas costas em um peito forte e musculoso, e um braço forte rodeou minha cintura de forma possessiva. Um cheiro amadeirado bateu em minhas narinas, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. De alguma forma eu sabia que era aquele cara delicioso da área vip, e se o senhor delícia queria dançar, dançaríamos.

Continuei rebolando da mesma forma que antes fazia, e senti um volume considerável em minha bunda, então sua mão que me apertava a cintura se fechou mais e a outra que estava livre foi subindo por minha coxa. Ele rebolava comigo, fazendo com que eu fechasse meus olhos, mordendo meus lábios para não gemer alto.

Puta merda! Aquele homem era muito gostoso...

Os abrir meus olhos, Alie e Rosie se encontravam da mesma forma que eu: bagunçadas, ofegantes e completamente encharcadas de tesão.

Senti a barba por fazer ser raspada na junção do meu pescoço e meu ombro e revirei meus olhos de prazer.

— Não quer saber meu nome?

Mordi meus lábios para não gemer ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e pingando sexo. Hora de provocar mais um pouco. Virei-me na direção ao senhor delícia e quase gemi ao ver seu olhar completamente faminto em minha direção. Aproximei-me, tendo que levantar um pouco meus pés, mesmo estando com um sapato absurdamente alto.

— Porque eu iria querer saber? – perguntei sorrindo de forma provocativa mergulhando naquelas esmeraldas que exalavam luxúria.

Meu inferno particular sorriu. Um filho da puta de um sorriso tentador e fodidamente sexy! Então ele se abaixou aproximando-se de meu ouvido, como tinha feito com ele, e respondeu-me de forma sussurrada:

— Porque quero ouvir você gritando meu nome quando estiver te fazendo gozar essa noite... A noite toda mais precisamente...


End file.
